


Choni Family Stories

by ChoniStories



Category: Cheryl Blossom / Toni Topaz
Genre: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Betty Cooper/ Jughead Jones - Freeform, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Other, Riverdale, They Have Kids, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, in the future, jughead jones - Freeform, soft, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoniStories/pseuds/ChoniStories





	1. Rowan is sick

Toni's POV:  
It's 6 am on a wednesday morning. Our alarm goes off as usual. I turn over to my wife Cheryl, to find her beautiful, bright red hair sprawled out on her pillow. I just sit for a moment and admire her beauty. She slowly starts to wake up and opens her gorgeous brown eyes.  
"Good morning honey", Cheryl said while stretching.  
I just smiled and said good morning back. WE kissed for a few minutes before starting our morning as we always do. I go downstairs to prepare breakfast and lunches for the kids, while Cheryl goes to wake them up.

Cheryl's POV:  
Toni and I kiss quickly before starting our morning routine. I can hear her turning on some soft music in the kitchen, while getting everything ready for breakfast. Meanwhile I wake up our beautiful kids. First one is Jason, because he is the easiest to get up. I open the door slowly and turn on the light. He lets out a groan but opens his eyes immediately. It always makes me smile to see how much he looked like my dear brother Jason. His bright red hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
"Good morning baby boy", I say as I make my way over to his bed. I always give my kids a kiss on the head and make them drink some water. Hydration is the key to our morning routine.  
"Get ready and then come downstairs to eat some breakfast alright?". He just nodded and yawned, clearly not fully awake yet.

I make my way to Rowan's room next. She is definitely not a morning person at all. I always make sure to wake her softly, because we found out she just needs a few minutes more to fully wake up and get ready for the day. Routine is the key for her. Without it she will be grumpy and shut off. I walk to her bed and sit down on it. I always start by stroking her beautiful long locks while gently trying to wake her up. After a few moments she cuddles into my side and lays her head on my chest. I just smile and watch her for a few minutes before making sure to fully wake her up. She sits up and stretches before saying her good mornings.

I make my way to the rest of the kids' room. I let them stay in bed a little longer., while I start preparing their clothes and backpacks. After I'm finished, I help the little ones to get dressed and brush their teeth. After we are all done, we make our way downstairs to the kitchen. Toni and Jason are already sitting by the table, talking quietly about some stuff I can't fully make out.

After a good 20 minutes, the whole family starts eating breakfast and talking about their days. Jason has football practice, Rowan is free that day, Rose has gymnastics and Finley swim practice. Josie and I will stay home, while Toni is working. By the way, Toni started her career as a professional Photographer while I studied to become a kids psychologist, helping little kids who are being abused at home. Toni has her own studio and I my own office. I took some time off after Josie was born and have now to start going back to work.

Toni's POV:  
"Alright my sunshines, lets go and get to school", I said after all the kids finished their breakfast. They all went upstairs to get their jackets, shoes and backpacks on. After they made their way back downstairs, we said our goodbyes to Cheryl and piled into our van. I first drop the little kids off at primary and middle school and then the twins to high school. We all said our goodbyes and I love you's after we seperadet our ways. Today is going to be a chill day for me. I only have some editing to do.

Cheryl's POV:  
After Toni and the kids all got out of the house, to go to school, I started putting the dishes from breakfast away. After I finished that, I made myself a cup of coffe, while sitting down in the living room to check my emails. After I finished that, I started to do some laundry. Let me tell you, five kids means lots of laundry and dirty clothes.  
Just as I was about to finish the second load for today, my phone started ringing.  
"Hello?", I answered.  
"Hi, is this the mother of Rowan Blossom-Topaz?", a female voice asked.  
"Yes, I'm Cheryl, her mother, is something wrong?", I asked a little worried. We have never gotten a call from Rowan's school before.  
"Rowan is at my office right now, saying she is not feeling well and wanted to know if it is possible to come and pick her up?". The woman, I suppose the principal said.  
"Of course, I will be there in 10". And like that we hung up. I quickly grabbed my purse and keys and got to the car.

10 Minutes later:  
I pulled into the schools parking lot and locked the car. I made my way inside to the principals office, already spotting Rowan's long, red locks from the end of the hall. She did look really pale, even more pale than usual.  
"Hi baby girl." I greeted her. I hugged her and she snuggled close to me. I put the back of my hand to her forehead only to find it burning. My poor baby I thought, as I continued to stroke her hair.  
"Are you ready to go home cutie?" I asked her. She gave me a weak nod a little smile, before getting up and walking towards the car.

At home:

I told Rowan to go and lay down in either her room, our room or the living room. She immediately went to Toni and I's room, laying down on my side of the bed, snuggling into my pillow and inhale my scent. She has always been such a momma's girl, so it didn't really take me by surprise. I went to our bathroom and got the thermometer out. I made my way over to her and put the thermometer into her ear, waiting for the beep.  
The thermometer read 102.5, which is pretty high but nothing alarming. I gave her some medicine for her fever, before getting up to lay down next to her. She instantly snuggled into me and laid her head in the crook of my neck. I rubbed shooting circles on her back and hair. I could tell she is fighting sleep, by the way she leans into me more heavily and her breath becoming more even. I stayed a little longer to make sure she is fully asleep and got myself up from the bed. I went downstairs to call Toni and letting her know what is going on. She told me to make sure I tell Rowan how much she loves her and to feel better.

I just hope she will sleep off her fever. I hate when my babies are sick, however won't say no to those sweet sick cuddles.


	2. Rowan is sick part 2

Disclaimer: Cheryl is momma and Toni is mom!!

Rowan's POV:

I woke up in my parents bed on momma's side. My head hurts really bed and my stomach feels uneasy. I quickly throw my hand over my mouth before running to the bathroom, which is connected to my parents bedroom. I lean over the toilet and start vomiting. I can hear my mom running upstairs, probably hearing me from downstairs. Only seconds later I can feel her soft hands rubbing my back while pulling my hair in a ponytail behind my head. After a few minutes I stop and lean heavily on my momma. I just feel so sick. Her hands slowly trace my sweaty forehead before helping me up. After she flushes the toilet, she sits me down on the lid and hands me a toothbrush. I am more than happy to get this awful taste out of my mouth.

"You feeling better now honey?", my momma asked me softly. Was I feeling better though?

"Not really, momma" I answer her in a hoarse voice. She helps me up from the toilet and takes me back to her bed. I am now shivering and feeling really cold. I know I am already 17 but I just want my momma to cuddle me.

I have always been such a momma's girl, while my twin brother Jason came after our mom. The little kids were in the middle and Rose my eldest, little sister, also always wants our momma.

"Momma? Can you hold me, please?" I ask her, feeling embarrassed. I can't even look her in the eyes. I mean I am already 17 and shouldn't be so needy towards my momma. However I can't help it, she always makes the pain go away.

Cheryl's POV:

"Momma? Can you hold me, please?", my sweet Rowan asked me. I know she is embarrassed, I can tell by the way her eyes are fixated to the ground. She always does this when she is either feeling embarrassed of guilty. I know she thinks she is too old for cuddles.

After years of abuse and hate from my own mother, I am more than willing to make my children feel as loved and wanted as possible. Both Toni and I made sure, that we are always available to them. Doesn't matter if it's just a headache or a bad grade in school. We made a pact to never make them feel them unwanted.

"Of course my baby. You know you never have to feel embarrassed of wanting love.", I said as I laid down next to her on Toni's side of the bed. She immediately cuddled into me, holding me tight. I rubbed her back and ever so often squeezed her more into me. In this very moment I am the happiest I can ever be.

Knowing my children are safe and loved in our home is the biggest accomplishment I ever achieved.

After a few minutes, I can feel wet tears in the crook of my neck. I immediately pull back to look her in the eyes. I can now see how sick she really is. Her skin is pale and sweaty, she is hot to the touch and she has huge, dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry you are not feeling good." I said as I once more hold her tight to my chest. She continues crying a little longer before finally calming down.

"I just feel really bad, momma." She told me in a weak voice. It breaks my heart to see her like this.

"I know baby girl. You want to come downstairs with me and lay on the couch? Mom and your siblings should be coming home soon. I am going to prepare some dinner, how does some chicken noodle soup sound Rowan?" I asked her in a gentle voice. She scrunched up her nose in a cute way, telling me that she really wasn't hungry, but would like to come downstairs with me. We made our way down the stairs before I help her settle on the couch. She laid down and I tucked her in with a warm and fuzzy blanket. While she is watching TV, I start preparing some soup for the family.

Toni's POV:

After Cheryl called me to tell me that Rowan is sick, I felt really bad for her. I am just glad that Cheryl is home with her, because I just know how much of momma's girl she is. I love it though, the bond they share is really special.

I know it is also important for Cheryl, after spending almost 18 years of her life being emotionally abused. We swore from the moment we decided to start a family, that our children won't ever take a step on this earth feeling unwanted or unloved. And so far I would say we did an amazing job of raising these beautiful human beings.

It's 4 pm now and I make my way to the car to pick up the kids. Josie went on a playdate with the Keller kids and the big ones had their after school activities.

I first pick up Rose from her gymnastics class. She has always been our happy child. There is just this beautiful smile constantly on her lips, her eyes shine like the sun and her long wavy hair is just naturally beautiful. She told me everything about practice and some new skills she learned.

Next we pick up Jason and Finley from sports. Finley's swim team practices in the High School Pool, while Jason is just outside playing football. They have both been doing it forever now. After that we went to pick up Josie together.

She looks just like me. Cheryl and I both wanted to experience pregnancy, so we kinda switched with giving birth. Cheryl carried the twins and Rose for 9 months while I gave birth do Finley and Josie. So we have three beautiful pale readheads and two more southern looking children. We wouldn't have it any other way.

After we finally arrive at home it's already 6 pm. We always have our family dinner at 6:30. It is important for us to sit down as a family and talk about our days. As soon as we walk in, we could already smell the delicious food Cheryl cooked for us. I walk over to her and greet her with giving her a hug and a tender kiss on the lips.

Next I walk over to the couch, where Rowan is resting. I make sure to be gentle around her and gave a lingering kiss to the forehead, frowning of how warm she feels.

"Hi baby girl, I heard you are not feeling today. I am sorry, honey" I tell her. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. She smiles and sits up to give me a warm, welcoming hug. I hug her back tightly before we both make our way to the dining room. All kids washed their hands and we ate in silence.

"Can I please lay down again moms?" Rowan asked in a weak and hoarse voice. Poor baby!! Cheryl nodded before getting up to help her settle on the couch once more. She came back and we continued our meal and talking to the kids.

After doing the dishes, Jason, Finley and Rose made their way upstairs to take a shower and finish their homework.

I gave Josie a quick bath before meeting Cheryl in her room to tuck her in together. She was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. We just smiled and watched her sleep for a bit.

After that I took a shower myself, while Cheryl started her night routine.

After we finished it was already 9pm, which means it is time for Rose and Finley to go to bed. We again said our goodnights.

We lightly knocked on Jason's door, only to find him passed out on his bed. I tucked him in and Cheryl kissed his forehead.

Last but not least we make our way back downstairs to check on Rowan. She is sleeping peacefully on the couch. I feel bad for waking her up, so I just decided to carry her to our bedroom. I know she would never admit it, but she loves sleeping in our bed. We laid down too and she immediately cuddled into Cheryl's side.

We watched a bit of TV before deciding to go to bed ourselves. I just look at Rowan a bit and kiss her forehead. She feels warmer than before and I get up to find the thermometer once more. I stick it into her ear without having to wake her up for it. It reads 102.8 – that is definitely high.

I lay down again and switch off the bedside lamp. I quickly but lovingly kiss Cheryl on the lips before cuddling Rowan's back, creating a sandwich out of us.

I just hope the night runs smoothly and that Rowan will sleep through it. Hopefully her fever breaks.


	3. Rose is bullied and Rowan is still sick

Cheryl's POV:

 

I woke up with someone pushing into me. I quickly opened my eyes to find Rowan literally jumping out of our bed and into our bathroom. Before I could even make out what was going on, I hear her throwing up once more. I quickly make my way out of bed to check up on her. Toni follows me soon after while rubbing her eyes and adjusting to the bright light of the bathroom. I kneel down behind Rowan and rub her back, while she continues throwing up the soup she ate earlier for dinner. It took her almost 10 minutes until she was completely sure that she is done vomiting. She lays her head heavily on the toilet before her body starts to shake. I immediately wrap my arms around her slim figure, knowing exactly what she is crying. I turn her around and lay her head in the crook of my neck and her body is basically sitting on my lap. I slowly start rocking her back and forth, while continuing to rub circles on her small back. I look up to Toni, to find her with a worried expression written all over her face. She catches my eyes and smiles sadly down at me. After I can feel Rowan calming down, I mention to Toni to carry her back to our bed. Just when she wanted to grab her out of my arms, Rowan held onto me for dear life, not wanting to let me go. Toni helps us up from the cold bathroom floor before I scoop Rowan up in my arms and carry her to bed myself. I sit down with my back against the headboard and Rowan in my arms. I once more start rocking her, hoping she will fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Toni went downstairs to get some medicine and water. She returned with a juice bar, a bowl, in case she needs to throw up again and won't be able to make it to the bathroom, and some medicine. She sets everything down before disappearing into the bathroom. It took her only a few seconds to come out with the thermometer and a cold washcloth. I hold the wet towel to her sweaty forehead while Toni takes her temperature once more. It actually has gone down to a 102, which is a good sign. Rowan sits up a tiny bit, in order to take the medicine and to drink some water. She immediately settles back into my neck and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way. Toni also settles back into bed and rubs Ro's (we call her that for short) back. I lay my chin on the crown of her head and start rocking her again. It takes her forever to fall back asleep but she manages after an hour. I don't have it in my heart to lay her back down so I just close my eyes, hoping sleep will take over soon.

Toni's POV:

It takes Ro almost an hour to finally fall back asleep again. She cuddles deep into Cheryl, while she is propped up against the bed. I know her back is going to kill her in the morning, however, she does not seem to care. Doing everything to make our baby girl feel a little more comfortable. I sigh and close my eyes hoping I will fall asleep soon.

I groan as I hear the alarm going off. I turn around to see Cheryl and Rowan in the same position they fell asleep last night. I sigh, not ready to get out of bed just yet. Cheryl slowly starts to wake up now too, looking down at her daughter who is still sleeping peacefully in her arms. I give her a sweet kiss and start getting out of bed. I go to the bathroom in order to start my morning routine. After my shower I make my way back to the master bedroom, to see Rowan leaning over the bowl and throwing up once more. She lays back down after while letting out an exhausted sigh. I start to worry a little, none of our kids has been that sick before. Cheryl tucks her back in and makes her way over to me. She gives me a tired hug and I just let her fall against my body. I inhale her sweet vanilla scent and kiss her head lovingly. I make my way downstairs again to prepare breakfast and lunches.

Cheryl's POV:

After Rowan throws up once more in the morning, I make sure to call the doctor later in the morning. Hopefully we can get an appointment today, however seeing that Doctor Betty Cooper is one of our closest friends, I am almost positive that she will be able to see Rowan today. I am so tired, not having slept much last night. I tiredly walk over to my beautiful wife and fall into her body. She holds me tightly to her and lovingly places a kiss on my head, before going downstairs.

I quickly shower and brush my teeth, before making my way to Jason's room. I can see him getting out of the bathroom, fully dressed and backpack already packed.

"Good morning baby boy. You are awake early today", I said.

"I could hear Rowan throwing up and made sure to get up early, so I can see her for a few minutes before leaving for school.", he answered me sweetly. I nod and give him smile while walking over to him to give him a hug. He is so protective over Rowan, it always reminds me of my twin brother Jason. After we told our kids what happened to him, he made sure to be even more protective of his little siblings. It was different, however, because Toni and I were and are still here. My parents never cared if I am alright or not. That's definitely not something my kids will ever have to experience.

I make my way to Rose room next. I knock lightly, before opening the door. I can see her laying on her bed, under the cover. Her blinds are still all the way shut and her hands are pressed against her head. I sigh before making my way over to her.

"Hey baby girl, are you feeling ok?", I ask her in a loving tone. She just shook her head no and looking into my eyes. Her brown orbs are glassy and red and I swear that I can see tears in them.

I move my lips to her forehead, which does not feel warmer than usual. She is not sick.

"Want to tell me what's wrong honey?" I ask her again. She sighs before suddenly starting to cry. Her cries quickly turn into sobs and she starts to shake. Before I can even realize what was going on, she fell into my arms, crying loudly into my neck. I just sit there for a few minutes, with my little girl in my lap, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

"Momma? I know what's wrong with Rose.", Jason whispered.

"Jason don't, please..." I can hear Rose whimpering.

"I have to Rosie! It's getting out of hand!! Let momma and mom take care of it, they know what to do.", Jason said in his sweet voice, he only uses with his sisters. It's a mixture of pure love and protectiveness.

I am more confused than ever before in my life. I look at Jason and he sighs before starting to talk.

"Some girls at school are giving Rosie a hard time. They call her names, because of her pale skin and bright red hair. They say she looks weird, and that her muscles are too masculine for a girl."

I can feel Rose starting to shake even more in my arms and her sobs are getting louder by the second. In fact, at some point, they are so loud, that even Toni is rushing into the room from the kitchen. I started to tear up myself. How could those girls be so mean to my sweet Rose?

"Is everything ok in here?" I can hear Toni asking in a concerned voice. Worry is written all over her face as she sees her shaking daughter in my arms.

"Thank you, Jason, for telling me. Could you go wake up your little brother and sister for me, please? Mom and I need to have a talk with Rose." I tell him kindly. He nods and leaves the room instantly.

"Baby girl can you look at me please?" I coax her. She shakes her head and just continues to cry. I try not to push her but I really need to tell her that these girls are wrong.

"Ok honey just listen then ok? I need you to know, that these girls are wrong! You are not ugly, weird or too muscular. In fact, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Your eyes shine like the sun, your skin is so soft and your hair is bright like the fire. YOU my sweet girl, are gorgeous and kind. You are sensational.", I tell her, quoting Toni from the night at pops, where I had my breakdown. It seems to work because I can feel Rose lifting her head from my neck. She looks up at me with red eyes and a tear-stained face. Still, she looks like the most beautiful girl on this planet. By now Toni is sitting on the bed too, rubbing her back and telling her how much she loves her.

"Can I stay home today please?" she almost begs, her voice slightly breaking.

"Of course sunshine. But you have to go back at some point. And your momma is right about everything she said! You are the kindest and most beautiful 15-year-old girl. You have to know that they are wrong. Momma and I will remind you every day until you believe us yourself." she tells her in the same tone she used to calm me down, whenever I had a bad day.

"I love you moms," she whispers as she buries her head back in my neck.

Toni's POV:

I look at Cheryl and immediately recognize the look on her face. I know she blames herself for everything that happened. Hoping our children would never feel bad about themselves. As much as I tried to make them see the beauty in them, we knew girls her age can be cruel and mean. We never had this issue with Rowan, so I guess we just thought Rose would be immune to it too. I make a mental note to talk to Cheryl about this in the evening when the kids are asleep. I need her to know that she has no power over it, and couldn't have done anything about it.


	4. Rowan is bullied and Rowan is still sick

Toni's POV:

 

After kind of sorting things out with Rosie, I make my way downstairs again. I finish preparing breakfast, as I hear Jason and the little kids coming downstairs.

They are already fully dressed, with their backpacks and jackets in hand. I greet them and hug them, before making sure to thank Jason for all his help. I know it's hard on him sometimes, being the oldest, he feels a lot of responsibility towards his younger siblings. I can tell he is worried about Rose, so I make sure to talk to him with Cheryl about it. It's hard for us to keep up with all of our five children, however, I am well aware, that Jason has so step back a lot. Especially now, with Rowan being sick and Rose having troubles at school.

"Are you guys ready to leave?", I ask three of my children. They all nod, while getting their shoes on.

"Bye Cheryl, Rowan and Rose, I love you. Call me later sweetie alright?", I yell upstairs to my three girls.

"Bye hon, bye babies, I love you all too. Have a good day and always be kind.", I hear her reply from upstairs.

Cheryl's POV:

After I hear the door closing, I turn my attention back to Rose. She is still sitting on my lap, with her head buried in my neck.

"Rose sweetheart, are you feeling better? I know it's hard right now, but we have to talk about it sooner or later ok? You can stay home today, however, you will have to go back to school soon. We can talk about some other options, such as homeschool, with mom later.", I tell her. I definitely am up for Rose being homeschooled, if it's what she truly wants. I need my kids to be comfortable at school because education is really important. If that means having Rosie at home, that's fine by me. Of course, we would have to talk to Toni about it first.

"Momma, I am sorry I didn't come to you sooner. At first, I thought I could handle it. But the bullying got worse and they started to become more and more mean towards me. Jason once heard them yelling at me, saying I was ugly and stupid, that's how he found out. I made him promise not to say anything. I wanted to be the one telling you. Every time I was about to come to you, I started to feel embarrassed. Jason and Rowan are very popular in school, and now their little sister is the ugly and masculine one. I just felt really ashamed. I am sorry, momma.", Rose tells me with tears in her eyes. Her voice breaking slightly, making my heart ache.

"It's alright honey, I get where you are coming from. However, I need you to understand, that none of this is true alright? You are so beautiful, kind and loving. You deserve the world, honey. And just because the twins, never experienced bullying before, doesn't make it less awful ok? You don't ever have to be embarrassed about your feelings, sweetie.", I say as I stare into her eyes. I need to make sure that she fully understands me.

"I love you, momma. Next time I will come to you, first thing, I promise."

"I love you more Rose. You know, sometimes mom and I may be busy, but we are always here for you and your siblings." I promise her.

"How about you go and take a nice shower, while I go and check on Rowan alright? Maybe later in the morning, we can all take a nap together.", I tell her, before kissing her forehead lovingly. She nods and disappears in her bathroom.

I sigh as I make my way over to Toni and I's room. I can hear faint crying coming from inside. I hurry and open the door, seeing Rowan struggling to take the sheets of the bed. She is almost sobbing at this point. That's when I realize, that she threw up all over the sheets.

"Honey, it's alright. I will change the sheets, come on, let's take a bath ok?", I tell her while walking over to her. Her eyes shoot up at the sound of my voice.

"I-I'm so -so- sorry momma. I – I didn't mean t-to." She manages to get out, before starting to sob again.

I walk over to her and lay my hand on her back, seeing that it's the only part of her body that is not covered in throw up. I guide her to the bathroom and sit her down on the toilet. I start running her a bath, while she undresses. I see Rowan struggling to stand up for more than a minute. I take matters into my own hands and finish taking off her clothes. I mean I am her mother, I have seen it all, and to be honest, it is not the first time I undress her. Plus she doesn't seem to care at this moment. Once the bathtub is filled, I help her settle down.

While Rowan is taking her bath, I go back to our master bedroom. I sigh before starting to change the bed. I mean I am a mother, and it's normal for me to take care of my babies when they are not feeling well, however it is not the most pleasing site, to look at.

I quickly put them in the washing machine, with Ro's clothes to wash them, before they start to smell. I quickly put on new sheets, get Rowan some new fresh comfy clothes to change into, before making my way back to the bathroom. I see her already getting out of the tub, her hair is wet and she is shivering. Shoot I forgot to prepare towels for her. I quickly wrap her up in one of my fuzzy towels and dry her off, before changing her into the clothes.

I really need to call Betty, to see if she can check Rowan today. I make my way downstairs with Ro, to find Rosie already laying on the couch asleep. The crying must have made her really tired. While both of my girls are resting on the couch, I call Betty.

"Doctor Cooper's office, how can I help you?", I hear Polly's voice over the phone. Yes, Polly is working as Betty's assistant, since she opened her own office.

"Hey Polly, it's Cheryl. Listen, Rowan is really sick. She has been throwing up non stop since yesterday and I really start to get a bit worried. You think Betty could squeeze her in today? Doesn't matter at what time.", I almost plead her.

"Hey Cher, yes, of course, how about in 30 minutes? Is that too soon for you?", she asks me kindly.

"No, not at all! Thank you so much, Polly, see you soon, bye."

"Bye Cheryl.", she says before ending the call.

I feel bad for waking up the girls, but I really need them to get ready.

"Rose, Rowan, wake up babies. We have to go to the doctor. Aunt Betty is already waiting for us." I say in a soft voice while shaking them lightly.

They get up and put their shoes on, before making their way to our van. I quickly grab my purse, following them outside.

It takes us about 20 minutes to get to Betty's office. We walk in and find it empty. Only one mother and her son are here. I immediately recognize her. Veronica Andrews and her son Ryan. He is in the same class as Fin.

"Hey, Ronnie." I greet her after checking Rowan in.

"Cheryl, hey. Are your kids sick too? I swear this bloody cold never seems to stop around here." she complains to me.

I chuckle slightly before telling her what's going on with Ro. Both girls sit beside me, Rosie is playing something on her phone and Rowan is resting her head on my lap.

I start stroking her hair. Before realizing it probably makes her really sleepy I stop. She looks up at me, with big, tired eyes, silently pleading me to keep going.

"I don't want you to fall asleep just yet honey. You can rest after ok? I promise." I tell her kindly.

Five minutes later, Ryan is called into the room, to see Betty. It takes them about 10 minutes before appearing in the waiting room again.

"Rowan, you can come in now.", Polly tells us from her desk. Rose, Rowan and I all make our room to Betty's office.

After a checkup, taking her temperature and asking some questions, Betty announces that Rowan is having the stomach flu. On top of that, she is diagnosed with a double ear infection. Poor baby, no wonder she is feeling so weak. Betty describes her some medicine and lots of rest.

"Thank you, Betty, for seeing Ro on such short notice.", I tell her, to make sure she gets how grateful I am.

"No problem Cher. Everything for my sweet girls. Get well soon, Ro." she tells her before we make our way out of the building. I quickly stop at the pharmacy to get her prescriptions. After that, I drive us back home. Hopefully, the medicine will kick in soon, and she will start to feel better in no time.


	5. Rose is bullied part 2

Cheryl’s POV:

We get back from the doctor at around lunchtime. After quickly picking the medicine up, we finally make our way back home. I look behind me and see Rowan fast asleep, with her head on the window. I sigh, feeling bad for her, she has never been that sick ever before. She is usually not the one to complain, so as soon as she did, I knew it is serious. I am just so grateful for Betty, seeing Rowan last minute. I look beside me and see Rosie looking out the window. I know it is going to take some time for her to realize that the girls at her school are wrong. Toni and I will remind her every day of how beautiful and perfect she is. One day she will believe us, I am sure. Until then we will reassure her and give her as much time as she needs. I know I have to talk to my wife about Rose maybe being homeschooled. There is just so much going on right now. Guess I won’t be going back to work anytime soon. 

Jason’s POV:

I am still worried about Rose. I know she is at home, with our momma and that she is fine, but I know that she really isn’t. I first noticed her being bullied a week ago. I was walking to my football practice, while Rose is at gym class. I have to pass the girls’ locker room in order to get changed myself. I accidentally heard someone talking to her.   
„You will never have a boyfriend, oh wait maybe you are strange as your moms and will love girls. But with those ugly muscles and THAT face, not even a girl could ever love you, loser.“ I was so mad, I literally started shaking. How dare they talking about her like that. I was about to burst in, when the door flew open and a shaking Rose stood before me. Before I could realize what was going on, she threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest, while painfully sobbing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the girls taking out their phones, probably wanting to take photos, when I took Rose aside. I quickly closed the door to the boys’ locker room and sat down on one of the benches. Rose was still hugging me and crying, however her sobs turned to heartbreaking whimpers.   
„It’s ok Rose, I got you. I am here, nothing can hurt you now.“ We sat like this for at least 30 minutes before I had to go to practice. I took her with me to the field and let watch. Not wanting to leave her alone.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard familiar voices whispering. I turn around and see the exact same four girls laughing and pointing at me.  
„Can I help you with something?“, I asked them in an angry voice.  
„Where is your bitch of a sister huh? She finally did all a favor and killed herself already“, they answered back with those stupid grins on their faces.   
„I swear to god, if you don’t take that back right now, I won’t have a problem with hitting a girl. And believe me, it will hurt so bad, that you won’t even remember it happening. So do me a favor and leave my family and me the fuck alone.“

„TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE RIGHT NOW, MISTER BLOSSOM!“, I hear a deep voice behind me.  
„Ops looks like someone is in big trouble huh Jason“, that stupid girl teasingly said.  
„Not so fast Miss Graner, you are the one in big trouble here, so move it both of you!“  
Now it was my turn to grin at her. Finally, justice will win.

At the office:

„Now I do understand why you reacted that way Mister Blossom, however, I do not allow swearing and threats at my school. However seeing the circumstances, you are not in trouble. I do want you to home now, so I will call your moms, to come and pick you up.“, I just nod and send him a grateful smile.

Toni’s POV:

I am currently at work when my phone starts to ring. I look at the screen and find Cheryl’s name flashing on it. I immediately pick it up, eager to hear her voice.  
„Hey, babe.“ I greet her.  
„Hey, sweetheart. Listen, Jason’s school just called and asked to pick him up. Could you get him? I am not sure what it is about, but I am still home with the girls, and I don’t want to wake them up right now. Plus Josie’s school ends earlier today. Could you make sure to get her too, babe?“  
„Sure honey, I will leave right away. Want me to pick up dinner on the way?“  
„That would be awesome. Just get something the kids would like. Thank you, sweetie, I love you.“  
„Will do babe, love you more.“ And with that, we hung up.

I grab my stuff and make my way to the car. I drive to Josie’s school first, knowing she will be sad when no one’s there to pick her up.  
I quickly strap her in her car seat and drive to Jason’s school.  
Once there, I quickly make my way to the principal's office. Jay is already sitting outside the office, waiting to be picked up. He looks mad, his skin is red and his fists are clenched together.

„Hey, baby boy, what’s going on?“ He just looks up and glares at me. Without saying anything more, he makes his way to the car. Saying that I am confused is definitely an understatement.   
The ride home was quiet. Josephine, being her adorable self, started chatting away with her big brother. He didn’t answer her once. Just staring out the window. Now I was definitely getting mad too.   
Once we pull up in the driveway, he all but ran to the front door, pushing over Josie while doing it. She falls pretty hard and immediately starts crying.

„JASON THOMAS BLOSSOM-TOPAZ. I don’t know what is wrong with you, but get your act together right now!!“ I yell at him. I’m so freaking mad now.

„What is going on here?“ Cheryl asks while taking Josie out of my arms, who is still sobbing.   
„He is being a brat. Won’t tell me what is wrong, and pushed Josie over while being a child, running into the house.“, I scream the last part upstairs, directing it to him.

He slams the door shut and that’s it for me. I march upstairs to his room and enter it. I see him laying on the bed, shaking. Soft whimpers are coming out of his mouth, letting me know, that he is crying. I immediately soften up. How can I be mad at him, when he is laying on his bed sobbing?

„Oh, baby. It’s ok. Whatever happened is not the end of the world. It will be ok darling.“ I tell him in my sweet ‚mom voice‘. I rub his back softly. He all of a sudden turns over and buries his face in my chest, while still crying. I am becoming a bit worried now, Jason is usually always the strong boy, never cries or shows his emotions. 

I hear a soft knock and see Cher entering the room. Jason looks up too and jumps up from his position on the bad. He pulls his momma into a big hug and tells her how sorry he is over and over again.   
Cheryl makes her way over to the bed, with Jason still in her arms. She gently sits down and waits for him to calm down.  
„I am sorry moms. I didn’t mean to say that. But after all those awful things they said about Rose and you, I couldn’t help it anymore.“ he tells us, with guilt written all over his face.   
„Shh baby boy, tell us what happened alright?“  
And so he tells us everything, from the moment he saw Rose being bullied and crying into him. When Rowan got sick and how much pressure he sometimes feels, being the oldest. Always having to protect his siblings and how it gets too much sometimes.

„Oh baby, we are so sorry you are feeling this way. Momma and I sometimes do oversee you. We don’t mean to do that baby. You have to talk to us though ok? As soon as you start to feel this way again, come and tell us, alright?“ I tell him sweetly and sternly, making sure that he understands what I am saying.  
He just nods and tells us how much he loves us. I see him relaxing more into Cheryl, his body becoming heavier against hers. She softly starts rocking him, knowing exactly that he will fall asleep shortly. After five minutes of me stroking his hair, and Cheryl rocking him, he is out like a light.

We gently lay him down and tuck him in. Sighing we make our way outside. We fall into each others embrace and just stand like that for a while.

I hope all this drama will be over soon. We definitely have to talk to each of our children individually soon. Making sure we up do date with what is going on in their lives.


	6. Last day of school

Cheryl's POV:

 

Today is the day, finally. It's the last day of school before Summer Vacation. I'm so excited, I love having all my kids and Toni home for almost 2 months straight!

We have not yet decided where we want to go for our big vacation, however, I think somewhere to a lake or beach. We are also discussing with the Cooper's and Andrew's right now to go together.

Summer also means that Finley's 12th birthday will be coming up in no time. He wants to throw the biggest birthday party ever. He has been begging us for a pool party for so long, and we finally decided to make it happen. So today, we will be getting the kids from school and immediately drive to the nearby beach. In the meantime, workers will be coming to our backyard and build an amazing pool set up. Yes, you heard that right, we won't be getting only one pool but three plus a hot tub. Seeing, that we just recently moved into our new house, we also decided to make a backyard makeover. We will be getting swings, trampolines, slides and a small football field. A paradise for kids, to say the least.

It's already 9 am now. The workers should be showing up any minute. I'm so excited to finally have a big backyard, where we can throw parties and just enjoy being together as a family. Toni is upstairs, packing our beach bag, while I'm preparing lunches and snacks. The workers showed up around 20 minutes ago.

„Hey, baby, you almost ready to get going?", Toni yelled from upstairs, while making her way down the stairs. She is in a loose black dress, which fits her perfectly, her hair is up in a bung, she is not wearing any make up and I have never in my life seen a more beautiful person. I can't help myself but to go over to her and kiss her lovingly. She immediately leans into my touch and holds me tight against her, almost afraid to let go.

„I love you so damn much, it hurts.", I tell her, while looking into her gorgeous brown eyes. She smiles and shows her perfect white teeth. I have no idea what I did to deserve her, but let me tell you, she is the best thing that ever happened to me. Of course I love our kids with everything in me, but Toni is just my soulmate. We have this connection that I'm sure you are only lucky enough to experience once in your lifetime.

„I love you too, my treasure.", she says while holding me tight against her chest. I nuzzle my face in her neck and breath in her scenes. She still smells the same as always. Vanilla with a hint of lavender. I could stay like this forever.

„You ready to get our sunshines, and enjoy a beautiful day at the beach?", she adds with an exciting grin on her face. Sometimes I feel like she is our sixth child. Toni is definitely the fun parent, but also is strict and very protective. I'm more the softy. Always wanting to sit down and talk with the kids, making sure there is nothing bothering them. However we are both loving to them. Always reminding them of their worth and beauty.

I gently nod against her neck, while getting out of her embrace. We make our way to the garage and load everything in the family van. Toni is driving, while I play some soft beach music in the background. She reaches for my hand and holds it tightly but still tenderly in hers. Her thumb ever so often strokes the back of my hand, and I'm the happiest I can be at this very moment.

We first get Josie from primary school. She is in first grade now and loves to play outside. She is currently attending dance classes, which she is loving so much.

She spots us and immediately smiles. She reminds me so much of Toni. She is tiny and sweet, but also fierce and sassy. A mini Toni and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Once I strapped her in her booster seat, we wait for Finley. He is also in primary school right now but will be going to middle school after the summer. He is very into swimming and started competing last year. I know he will be the most excited for the new pools. He is a real gentleman, soft, loving a really funny. He definitely cracks us up every day.

Once he is inside, we drive to the big kids' school. While doing that, both Josephine and Finley eagerly tell us everything that happened today.

The twins are the first to spot us. They don't look like twins at all. Sometimes people think that Rose and Jason are twins because Rowan is so small. She was the weak one, not getting enough food and having mild heart problems. She had to have surgery when she was just two hours old. She is still our small and precious child. Definitely loves to cuddle and be held. She gets sick quite often because her immune system is just not fully developed. She reminds me so much of myself. Loves to be loved and touched. She seeks attention and we are happy to give it to her. She is also doing cheer in her school squad.

Jason is the rough boy. Always has been. Loves to be outside and active. We had such a hard time getting him to nap, so we just stopped trying after a while. He is also very loving and protective. Always making sure his little siblings are doing good. He encourages them when they are scared is their biggest fan, in everything they do. He is playing Receiver and Cornerback in his schools' football team and is loving it. Let's say the twins are a lot like my brother Jason and myself.

Rose is the last to make her way to the car. She is sassy and fierce. However, also very sensitive.

When she used to get into trouble, she would always sob her little heart out. Being afraid of doing something wrong or ‚bad'. She is still like that. When she gets a bad grade, she is always afraid to tell us, fearing that we would love her less. So we remind her every day, that there is nothing she could, that would make us stop loving her.

30 minutes later

Toni's POV:

We finally arrived at the beach. The kids are so excited to play in the water and build sand castles. I look back and see Ro has fallen asleep again. I guess she is still not feeling a hundred percent yet. Her fever did break two days ago and has not come back. I make a mental note to feel her forehead once we settle down.

We find the perfect place. Not too far from the water but also not near enough to get wet. Cheryl and I set everything up, while the kids immediately run into the water. I make sure to tell the older ones to look out for Josie. I definitely don't want her drowning. Don't worry, we did make sure to put sunscreen on all of them, especially our precious ginger babies. Rowan is sitting with us under the umbrella, shielding her from the sun.

„You feeling ok baby girl?", I ask her as I sit down next to her. The back of my hand is resting on her forehead, feeling relieved to not find it hot.

„Yes, I guess I am still not fully recovered yet.", she says while leaning on my chest. Cheryl takes out a cold water bottle for Rowan to drink while sitting down next to us.

„Just take it easy today, ok honey? We have to make sure, your head is not in the sun for too long, and that you stay hydrated today. Maybe you can take a nap huh?", Cheryl orders while stroking her hear. She lays her head in her momma's lap, still having her hair stroked by Cher.

I can see that she is struggling to stay awake.

„It's alright Rowan, you can sleep. We can go in the water later today, we are here the whole day anyway. Plus I think Josie might be up for some sleep later too.", I tell her lovingly while running my hand over her close, closing them. Cheryl sends me a sweet smile and tells me to go in with the kids and have some fun. I eagerly get up and start running towards the water. I hear Cher laughing softly while playfully shaking her head.

Finley's POV:

I make my way out of the water and run towards our little setup. I sit down beside my momma and lay in the sun to dry off.

„Hey Fini, you had fun in the water?", momma asks me lovingly. She always has this smile plastered on her face and her eyes shine all the time. If this is what happiness looks like, I will make sure to have that when I'm older

„Yes, mom is going wild. Dunking us under water and splashing us.", I answer her through giggles. Momma just laughs and shakes her head.

„You hungry baby? I bought some watermelon for you." I eagerly nod, I love fruits, especially watermelons. She gets out a big bowl and hands me a cold water bottle. I take it from her, after making sure to thank her and dig in. I also make sure to drink the whole bottle, before settling down and telling momma everything that happened today.

It's now almost 8 pm. We have been here all day, but I'm definitely getting tired now. We quickly pack our stuff and make our way to the car. Mom is carrying Josie in her arms because she fell asleep right before we wanted to go home. She straps her in and starts the car. Momma is playing some soft relaxing songs, and I can't help myself but drift off to sleep. Today has been the perfect first day of summer.


End file.
